Johnny
| }} Johnny along with Yosaku are old friends and former bounty hunting partners of Roronoa Zoro. Appearance Johnny is an average-sized man with somewhat tanned skin. He is always seen wearing a pair of sunglasses and has a black tattoo on his left cheek that reads "Sea"(海). Johnny has short, black hair and is usually seen carrying his sword. His eyebrows always seem to be pointing down to make a scowl, even when he is smiling. Personality Johnny is happy-go-lucky, much like Yosaku. Johnny tends to be the more serious and occasionally the more honourable of the pair, though he acts silly around Yosaku from time to time. Johnny is also dimwitted to some extent and while he knows much information he seems to be greatly misinformed about many things. This includes rumours of "Hawk-Eyes" visiting the Baratie regularly when the actual story was about "Drunk-Eyes",One Piece Manga - Vol. 6 Chapter 49, A display of Johnny's misinformed nature. to not knowing how to cure Yosaku (and not knowing what ailed him in the first place). Johnny occasionally says that he would lose or had lost by a close margin against an opponent far stronger than he is, such as Luffy or Arlong, indicating some arrogance. He also has a cowardly side to him, as seen when he not only tied up Zoro to prevent him assaulting Arlong Park, but through his willingness to simply abandon him to the fishmen to run off to safety with Usopp.One Piece Manga - Vol. 8 Chapter 70 and Episode 31, Johnny runs away. However, when he is spurred on is brave enough to go against Arlong and his crew and wise enough to know that if they didn't stand a chance against Arlong and his crew, the villagers they made suffer would have no chance, either, leaving the Straw Hats as the only ones strong enough to defeat them. Relationships Like Yosaku he can respect and admire power- as proven by both men's constant praising of Zoro's power, and later the Straw Hat Pirates power. Anyone who has earned their respect will be acknowledged by them as "Aniki" (brother). He similarly calls Nami "Nami-aneki", but she does not like being called that. Abilities and Powers Johnny, like Yosaku, is a swordsman. While Johnny and Yosaku may be stronger than a normal person, they are not nearly as strong as Zoro. Arlong, in particular, considered them not worth killing. It is still unknown if Johnny or Yosaku have any attacks that have been named, as the only time Johnny is seen fighting is shortly before Luffy defeats him. History Meeting the Straw Hats They first appear during the Baratie arc and stay in the story until the end of the Arlong arc, both times helping out the Straw Hats. They arrive on the scene after Usopp and Luffy unknowingly shoot at the tiny island they're on for target practice. The partners had to stop because Yosaku was suffering from scurvy, but Nami was able to diagnose and treat him. Shortly after Krieg's arrival, Nami manages to distract Johnny and Yosaku and pushes them overboard before sailing off with their ship. They inform Luffy of the situation, and he orders them, Zoro and Usopp to go after her. They are shocked to see Zoro losing against Mihawk, and consider intervening, but Luffy prevents them from doing so. After Zoro's defeat, they continue going after Nami, leaving Luffy behind to defend the Baratie. Fighting the Fishmen Once they predict that the Going Merry was heading in the direction of Arlong Park, the two recall of how Nami's suspicious behavior was connected to Arlong, which helped them realize there was a connection between Nami and Arlong. While Yosaku leaves for the Baratie to inform Luffy of Nami's destination, Johnny continues to the island with Usopp and Zoro. After spotting some fishmen, they abandon their ship, leaving Zoro (whom they had tied up to prevent him from going in recklessly due to his injuries) to get captured. Johnny witnesses Nami pretending to kill Usopp and, fooled by her deception, reports that she killed him. Yosaku and Johnny overhear Nojiko telling Nami's story, and decide to go after the Arlong Pirates to make up for having misjudged her, but are easily defeated. They give Zoro their swords to replace the ones Mihawk broke, enabling him to defeat Hatchan. After Arlong's defeat, they thank the Straw Hat crew for their assistance, but continue their life as bounty hunters.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 95 and Episode 44, Johnny and Yosaku depart. Major Battles * Johnny and Yosaku vs. Dick Bandits (Anime only) * Johnny vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Johnny and Yosaku vs. Arlong Pirates (not seen) Anime and Manga Differences Johnny and Yosaku appear, with Johnny styling a mohawk, and Yosaku having a full head of hair. Their story is extended a bit as Johnny reveals he became a bounty hunter to save people and be cool, just like the bounty hunter who saved him when he was a kid. Yosaku on the other hand, just seems to want an easy life with a lot of money and little hassle. They cash in when Zoro takes out a large bounty and, given they pay his tab at the bar he was at for his food, can keep the rest of the money for themselves as an apology for taking their 'head'.One Piece Anime - Episode 135, Johnny and Yosaku's filler backstory. Later, Dick appears in the town with his horde of bandits, who proceed to loot the town. Johnny and Yosaku watch as a child tries to stop the thief to no avail. Johnny convinces Yosaku that they must stop him, to which Yosaku reluctantly agrees. The two are no match for Dick, but luckily Zoro comes to claim the bounty on Dick's head to pay for a Katana that he broke. After a complete victory by Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku look up to Zoro and start to call him "Aniki". References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Bounty Hunters Category:East Blue Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies